El diario de Saori Kido
by Ave Suiris
Summary: Sucesos extraños, unos tras otros. Pero el futuro se promete interesante.
1. Introducción

Saint Seiya no me pertenece ni siquiera un poquito, pero quise hacer esta historia. Si me perteneciera Saori viviría en Asgard junto a Hilda que parecen llevarse bien y yo me quedarían con todos esos churrascazos... más conocidos como caballeros, ya sean dorados, guerreros divinos, espectros, etc, etc. Me gusta que todos acaben felices.

Antes que nada sepan queNO odio a la reencarnación de Athena... pero muchas personas que yo conozco sí lo hacen así que me dieron una idea... que les presento a continuación

Supuestamente tiene que algo que ver con _El diario de Bridget Jones_

Por favor, si a ustedes no les gusta que ponga así a Saori... simplemente no lean

Ahora sí

Al fic.

* * *

Querido diario:

Quiero que sepas ante todo que siempre pensé que era de _loosers_ el escribir un diario. Que solo quienes no tenían amigos ni vida social era quienes podían narrar todo lo que les pasaba día tras día,llorando las penasya que no tenían a quien más acudir en sus tristes vidas.

Pero bueno, me he dado cuenta que no es así

Escribir en un diario es un buen metodo para desahogarte, para decir todo lo que quieras sin que se entere nadie, escribir lo que odias y lo que más te frustra

por ejemplo: Gorda + Vieja + Amargada + Solterona Saori Kido.

En eso se resume miexistencia T.T

No me importaría tanto mi situación si no hubiera sido todo lo contrario en el pasado

Ah! Aun recuerdo esos buenos tiempos. Tenia 15 gloriosos años, la plenitud de la vida. Era la capitana del equipo de porristas de la escuela y año tras año ganábamos trofeos. Julian Solo, el rey de los mares o maestro del surf que es lo mismo, apuesto sexy y babeaba por mí

no era para menos, modestia aparte.

En realidad Julián no fue el único: todos los hombres, que se pudieran llamar así, babeaban ante mi y las mirada de rabia de las "chicas" me seguían por lados

Como se dice, odiada por muchas pero querida por todos

Pero mi época de ensueño se derrumbó…

El primero de los males fue el que llegó ese fatídico día, que mis padres me dijeron que debía tomar una carrera. ¿Pero PARA QUÉ¡¡¡¡IGUAL IBA A HEREDAR! para que ir a aburrirme a ese odioso lugar…

Pero no… los otros dale con la burra al trigo… que yo era una persona muy capaz y sería una lástima desperdiciar mis habilidades… que no podía perder el tiempo vagando… que no podía ser una mantenida toda mi vida y que tenía que ser útil para la humanidad y que yo dejara huella en mi sociedad…

¡por poco y me dicen que debería salvar el mundo!

Intenté hacerles ver que estaba muy pero muy equivocados… come on! Ellos me decían que estudiara.. pero yo no soy una niñita aplicada! Soy una mujer independiente, una chica moderna que le gusta divertirse, no quedarse encerrada rodeada de libros y teniendo por compañera una apestosa taza de café! YEAH BABY VIVA LA LIBERTÉ…!

Pero hay si que mis desnaturalizados llamados padres se pasaron ME QUISIERON QUITAR LA HERENCIA! Ah no, diganme vaga mantenida y mimada PERO CON LA PLATA NO SE METAN

Proteste de todas las formas posibles, primero civilizadamente dando buenas razones y argumentos sensatos

Pero era como hablar con una pared. Asi que decidi tomar medidas extremas… primero intenté hacer huelga de hambre pero ellos ya se habían acostumbrado a la bulimia que tuve el año pasado so… decidí hacer lo contrario

DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTABA DESESPERADA

Con mucho asco empece a tragar todo lo que tenia al frente y a los dias estaba hecha una verdadera vaca ( me parece que engordar 6 kilos en una semana fue bastante adelanto para mi plan no?) asi que conteniendome para no correr al baño a vomitar esperaba que mis padres recapacitaran…

Los viejos no cedieron

Y es por ello que, mientras me pudro en este maldito cuartucho universitario, me pongo a hacer la recopilación de lo que fue mi vida, destrozada en este momento…

AJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ es que me da una rabia!

Y es q….. A QUIEN LE SIRVE ESTUDIAR?

Pero si estoy aquí, es por fuerza mayor, así que tendré que estar calladita nomás. Es por ello que compré esta preciosa libretita rosada con escarchas lilas para desahoigarme contra todos los malos que me quieren destruir

PERO NOOOOOO YO SIEMPRE SERE SAORI

Hoy me encontré con la Tetis, la ex novia de Julian, que él dejó cuando me conoció… ajá maldita riete mientras puedas, estaré gorda pero aún así sigo siendo mejor que tú… ni siquiera tu ¿apodo? Tiene estilo… pero espera q ya verás lo que es realmente bueno

Pues asi soy yo y nadie podrá evitarlo….. ñajajajjaaa

Lo que (desgraciadamente) me recuerda q hoy es domingo… mañana es mi primera clase..

¿Debería estar emocionada? ¬¬

Mis viejos se pusieron tan chochos cuando les dije q estudiaría me dijeron que querían que yo tuviera lo mejor que por eso me pagarían la mejor universidad para la carrera la mas prestigios y q no escatimarian gastos en su preciosa bebé… OBVIO yo solo resivo lo mejor

Calculo que los 800 000 dolares me duraran… hasta el fin de semana. Pues entre ir a la boutique para comprar la ropa de la semana, al salón de Gabrielle para q me retoque el peinado, necesito una cartera fucsia, un celular mas… mas sofisticado, como para mí y un nuevo vestido para mi Jabu pechocha . siento que me olvido de algo, nah q mas necesito aparte d ropa, accesorios y demas? … lo primero debo sobrevivir!

¡Ay! Mejor dejo de escribir que me maltrato las manos… Q HORROR el esmalte se me corrió AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

* * *

¿Vieron que yo no la odio? Pero me da risa como alguna gente sí. Ah! lo que me llega es que se deje atrapar a cada rato, pudiendo defenderse ya que tiene superpoderes. Caramba es una diosa... y siempre tienen que estar protegiendola?

Saori me cae bien jeje... por eso le tengo preparados unos galanazos... uyyy ya quisiera yo como la envidio... bueno eso será si el no me reporta por agresividad... o que se yo... Bah... allá gente de criterio cerrado

Por cierto... ya no me acuerdo la pelicula de Bridget Jones! ToT la pasaran por casualidad en TNT?

Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Qué día

Saint Seiya no me pertenece,sino hace rato que cada caballero tendría su lugar bine marcadito... y no sería el santuario precisamente o

Antes que nada, no la odio a la Saori, si no le permitiría ni en pensamientos estar con uno de los cueros más cueros que hay

Saludos y perdón la demora

* * *

¡Ay, diario, si supieras! 

Querido diario: pero como puedo decirte querido si eres una cosa!1

Mejor escribo defrente, total sé que me estoy hablando a mí misma, para que escribir como si otra persona estuviera aquí?

Ommmm... realajación... ya... más mejor. Pero cómo no estar alterada con todo lo que pasó

Empecemos la narración, niños

¿Dije que hoy sería mi primer día de clases?

Debo aclarar eso

Hoy fue mi primer amanecer en la cárcel

Mi queridisima hermosa preciosa bella linda y sobretodo super considerada madre me llamó a las 6:30 de la madrugada, solo para recordarme que debía aprovechar mis estudios al mximo, uqe debia ser responsable y atenta… y que sobretodo NUNCA me olvidara que, estuvieran en la sábana, en la muralla china o en la luna, mis padres siempre me querrían y estarían dispuestos siempre a cuidarme.

Si me quieren tanto¿por que no me dejan dormir mis 12 horas de sueño de belleza reglamentario de toda chica Cosmo?

Refunfuñando – porque yo ya no puedo volver a dormirme – me senté a pensar que podría hacer hasta que la hora de clase llegara, porque aún era muy temprano. La respuesta me la dieron esos malditos invasores lípidos que me miraban desde mi vientre. Tratando de no ver mi (muy) pronunciada panza, intenté ponerme los pantalones de buzo… jamás me sentí tan parecida a un embutido…

TTTTTTToTTTTTTTT Bububu… pero pobrecita de mí, a ultima vez que quise hacer ejercicios para adelgazar fue… bueno… en realidad nunca tuve necesidad

Y me fui a trotar al jardín más alejado que había visto. Pero casi me doy media vuelta de nuevo, cuando vi que había por lo menos una docena de chicos sentadps y un grupo de 6 chicas haciendo jogging… cada vez que una de ellas pasaba ellos le silbaban y ellas, parecian no darse cuenta, pero cada vez que se miraban entre ellas soltaban una risita estupida

Viendo que era igual correr ahí que en cualquier otro lado, me dispuse a hacer lo mio. No pude evitar ir mas lento y con la frente en alto cuando pasé delante de ellos – la carne es débil y mi orgullo es muy sensible, lo reconozco

Pero los otros ni pio, seguian mirando como babosos a las niñitas tontas que ahora se alejaban como si no se dieran cuenta de nada

Y no me habria molestado nada – pues al fin y al cabo ninguno de los tipos valia la pena- sino fuera porque uno de los estupidos me dijo

Oye, gordita, quitate. Nos arruinas la visión – sijo uno de los jóvenes, pobiendo una amno en su cintura, apretandola y luego apartandola algo violentamente

AAAAAAAAA Q CORAJE!

Y por supuesto que les di de alma

Y claro les dije que eran hijos de sus madres y que se podian ir bien lejos a la m…uralla china

Y q no se atrevieran a meterse conmigo, pues se las iban a tener q ver con la familia Kido

Pero q CIEGOS Q SON LOS HOMBRES, REALMENTE NO SABEN APRECIAR LO QUE ES BUENO! Ta bien que este un poco gordita pero igual… yo , comparada con esas…. es que no hay comparación… estúpidos ¬¬

Intentando no caerme de la rabia llegue tambaleandome a mi cuarto para bañarme. Pero allí, en vez de que el agua me aliviara, me enojé más al tener que darme una ducha helada en pleno invierno. Sé que es bueno para la circulación pero… ¿es que estos malditos rectores no pueden tomarse la molestia de comprar una terma¿ o es que ellos también eran tan corruptos agarrarse la plata y hacer fiestas en sus casas de Hawaii, Miami Beach y la riviera francesa?

Al por fin salir de la asfixiante chiquititud d mi cuarto – tendre que oedir q me den uno mas grande ¡ese closet es de enanos!- me encontre cara a cara con mi peor pesadilla

en pleno pasillo Julian Solo y Tetis se besaban, pero nooo eso no era besarse, se estaban matando a mordiscos y querian cada uno ahogar al otro con su saliva y de paso inundar el corredor con sus fluidos… mientras q el tenia una mano en una pierna de ella y la otra, se notaba q estaba muy aguantada, hacía como que lo empujaba y reclamaba, claro si es que se pueden llamar reclamos a los gemidos que estoy segura tenían el poder de despertar al director, que era más sordo que una pared

Hasta mi perrita cuando la crucé, era más recatada que ella

Y cual si fuera gran espectáculo, mejor que Playboy Tv, Venus u otras fuentes del porno comercializado, chicos y chicas por igual se quedaban estáticos con los ojos clavados en el par que satisfacía sus instintos animales…

Yo al principio pensé vomitar mi desayuno aún no comido ante la grotesca escena, pero luego me contuve y hasta encontré gracioso como ella gemía y gemía como… si fuera de la especie de mi Jabu mientras el otro movía las manos peor que pulpo… me alegra no tener que tomar ningún curso de zoología, detesto contemplar a los animales…

Justo cuando ya me había hecho camino al comedor – que por supuesto estaba prácticamente vacío ya que toda el entretenimientos estaba fuera- escuché una voz dura resonar por cada rincón del viejo edificio, haciendolo estremecer.

Hay que reconocerle algo al director, si bien es sordo como y bonachón como papa Noel cuando se molesta uno preferiría cruzar los 9 círculos del infierno

··¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Mágicamente, todos y cada uno de los chismosos recordaron que llegarían tarde a clase (aun cuando la primera empezaba dentro de media hora), otros dijeron q tenian mucha hambre y se dirigieron casi trotando al comedor, otros se acordaron de sus abuelitas y se acercaron al telefono mas cercano para poder agradecerles todo lo que habian hecho ellas por ellos y agradecerlos todo su cariño y…

Todos desaparecieron, menos la parejita estelar del escandalo

Y tras una fea mirada, les ordenó que vinieran a su oficina

Auch! Apuesto que eso los enfrío bastante!

Pensar en este pequeño incidente me alegro un poco el día.

OJO no es que estuviera contenta de que les haya pasado algo malo a ellos, tal vez expulsado, o q hayan pisoteado su orgullo, no es como si los odiara con toda mi alma y les deseara todos los males

Es solo que en momentos como estos uno realmente agradece que su vida sea tan placentera

Y aparentemente este iba a ser el mejor dia de mi vida ya que no estaban a la vista ninguno de la parejita. Pero oh!

Un tal Blades – por siaca nos escucho salsa ah? Es q se lo escuche a una sirvienta que era de México o Cuba… no sé un país latino de esos…- lo dijo: la vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida…

Estaba yo saltando, ya parecia haber vuelto a mis tiempo de porrista, cuando un mamerto se me vino de sopetón y me pisó el pie. Por Dios justo q me habia puesto los zapatos Gucci ¡aaaaaaaaah! De solo pensar que un inepto iba a pisar ese cuero tan sofisticado me dio un vertigo q tuve que saltar pero al hacerlo mis libros salieron volando…

··Lo siento, no me fijé…

Yo ya había preparado mi mirada más anguinaria, la misma que usé con los muchachos de la mañana, cuando vi al que me había chocado

Y por Dios, que hacía tiempo que no veía algo tan bueno

El tipo en cuestión era alto… muy alto, de piel tostada, cabello corto y azul, y ojos que a pesar de tener la calma azul del mar, abrasaban con todo. Me pareció que los 12º C q hacia eran ahora por lo menos 50 grados.

Me dije que ya era tiempo de destrabar mi lengua… q me pareció estar interesada en dedicarse a otras cosas

··Ah?... Pasó algo? No, no pasó nada! Seguramente fue el viento

El al parecer, no se dio cuenta de mi situación, ya que solo sonrió ampliamente.

··¿ibas a clase?

Su voz era agradable, como todo él. Pero me sorprendía enormemente que ninguna chica se volteara y se sonrajara al verlo. Si este tipo estaba más bueno que el pan!

··Esto sí… se supone que tengo que ir a la clase de TeologíaBásica de las Civilizaciones - dije, sacando un papel todo manchado de leche y aplastado como por un hipopótamo: mi horario

··Mmm a mí también... dime ¿por casualidad estudias para graduarte en civilizaciones antiguas? – me dijo con los ojos zafiros un poco más abiertos

··Sí… con especialidad en la cultura griega, por que la expresion? – le dijo algo extrañada

··No puedo creerlo! Yo también voy a estudiar eso! – ahora la que tenia la cara de sí-claro-y-las-sillas-bailan-twist era yo- ¡En serio¿Cómo te llamas, linda amiguita?

Me sonrojé… no supe si por estar halagada de ser tratada con tanto afecto (por oprimera vez desde que entré a ese sitio) o por otra cosa. Caramba, no me iba a perder el tiempo pensando en ese momento

··Saori Kido…

··Es un verdadero placer, mi nombre es Abel Apolos. Vengo de Grecia… y – pareció encogerse como chiquito enfurruñado – no conozco a nadie aquí. Es por eso que creo que conocernos – dijo y volvió a mostras esa luminosa sonrisa- que creo que estábamos destinados a conocernos

Me quedé sin habla, tanto por su sonrisa tan deslumbrante como por sus palabras.

Me parece que a partir de ahora me la pasaré muy bien.

Pasé hablando con Abel todo el resto de la clase. Me di cuenta que, al ser el griego, conocía o comprendía las cosas mejor que yo y al llevar las mismas asignaturas juntos, con gran sorpresa y alegría de ambos, se puso a explicarme…

Otra cosa es que yo lo escuchara entretenida como estaba en mirarlo y mirarlo

Y esa noche me sentí, por increíble que me pareciera, verdaderamente agradecida a mis padres de haberme llevado hasta allí

Parece que no será tan malo después de todo, el haber seguido mi antiguo sueño de pequeña, cuando oíalas historias demi abuelo Mitsumasa hablando de la majestuosa Grecia del pasado...

Pero más que edificios y ruinas... quiero soñar con sus dioses... estoy segura que Abel se parecería a alguno de ellos

Pero ni crea que me voy a olvidar que me pisó... Esta vez lo dejaré vivir... solo porque me cayó bien

Que comprensiva soy sino ¿para que estarían los amigos?

* * *

Bue no sé que decir solo pregúntenme que yo les contesto, como si fuera oráculo 

!Gracias a Lucy Oraki y Aisha-ladimoon por su apoyo! adoro los reviews y quiero muto a la gente q me los manda.---> las queromucho mucho mucho


	3. Un ácido helado de fresa

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni odio a Saori ni siquiera a Barbie (todavía guardo las mías para mis hijas jajaja)

Comprendame no busco la fama... solo intento ser feliz

* * *

Querido, adorado y lindísimo diario:

Estaba tan entretenida pensando en el lindo encuentro que tuve ayer, que hoy ni me detuve a pensar en mi barriga de acordeón. Había quedado en encontrarme con Abel ¡y no iba a perder el tiempo haciendo ejercicios!

No sabes, cuadernito emplumado¡¡¡no sabes! Si Abel es un cuero, churrasco, papacito, y en conclusión… ¡está buenaaazo! por fuera, adentro lo es un millón de veces más. Como las dos primeras horas nos tocó Filosofía Helenística, decidimos que aprovecharíamos más el tiempo hablando que tratando de entender la vida y obra de esos señores que no tenían que hacer más que pensar.

Abel era griego, de una familia que vivía allá en Delfos. Me sorprendió saber que su papá, el gobernador de la ciudad, se había casado con su madre, que era una profesora muy sencilla que enseñaba en la escuela por vocación. ¡No puedo creer que alguien trabaje por gusto propio! Pero me he resistido de comentarle esas cosas a él, parece que no piensa como yo, y no quiero que crea que soy una niñita tonta. Fue ella la que le inculcó el amor hacia su tierra, su historia y su tradición. Es por eso que desde pequeño, decidió estudiar eso, y como sus calificaciones fueron sobresalientes, consiguió becas en las mejores universidades, pero el decidió estudiar aquí, pues esta universidad es famosa por calidad en Ciencias Sociales e Históricas.

·· Debes ser de mentira… ¿Quién podría estar dispuesto a abandonar su cómodo mundo por algo completamente desconocido y arriesgado?

Él me sonrió dulcemente

·· Qué dramática¡si me estoy dedicando a lo que me gusta¿A ti no?

·· Me encanta Historia… pero…

¿Cómo se le puede decir a alguien que yo "no estudio ni trabajo" sin que te consideren floja o una inútil vaga?

·· Mira, la cosa es así…

Le empecé a contar mi caso

·· … ¡me da una rabia! Ni siquiera les importa lo que realmente me gusta, solo les interesa que esté aquí. Todo para salvar el _orgullo familiar y mi reputación. _– dije con sarcasmo – Puras mentiras¡no les importan en absoluto, lo que yo quiera!

Me di cuenta que él había permanecido callado todo ese rato, lo miré y vi que tenía en sus labios una sonrisa extraña, casi hubiera dicho que forzada…

·· O sea que… no quieres estar acá…

Iba a decirle ¡qué, pero no es obvio! Hace media hora que estoy quejandome de eso. Además estas hermosas manos no fueron creadas para el trabajo ni estos bellos ojos para leer todos esos libros de estudio, pero algo me detuvo de decir todo esto. En efecto, eso hubiera pensado ayer, pero no sé porque ahora sentía unos deseos terribles de quedarme en este biejo edificio mohoso todos los días… y no tener que regresar a mi casa el fin de semana

·· Bueno… Creo que no…

¿Tendría que ver su presencia con mi duda?

Nah….

·· Oye pero bueno – quise dejar ese tema desagradable·· ahora explícame algo… ¿cómo es que un chico coleccionaba ositos de peluche? Tal vez no la capte, pero me parece medio raro…

Sí… ese fue un sutil cambio de tema, pero no sabía de qué más hablar

Pero él se rió… y eso bastó para que me sintiera _muy_ bien

·· ¡Oye! No eran cualquier osito de peluche: eran Teddy Bears! El oso por excelencia… Estaba de moda ¿ya! Miles de personas los compraron….

·· Niñitas entre 4 y 12 años…

·· ¡Era aún muy joven! Apenas un ignorante chiquillo…

·· ¿ …de 16?

·· ¡Apiádate de mí! Está bien… me encantaban, pero no vas a negar que eran adorables…

·· Este, sí, pero ése no es el punto … ¬¬

·· Por lo menos, **yo no** compré la casa de playa en Malibú o la de las montañas, ni el Volvo, el Ford, o el Volkswagen, ni el equipo ni el equipo de doctora Barbie, Kelly y demás accesorios "que son de Mattel"

·· Aaaah no, te acepto de todo… pero CON BARBIE NO TE METAS! Ella es una de las grandes! Un ícono de la humanidad, un pilar de la sociedad…!

·· Yaaa ¬¬ ··dijo, interrumpiendo lo que seguro sería un largo discurso sobre Barbie y su influencia sobre la sociedad contemporánea

·· ¿Qué? Encima de raro, maleducado

·· Al menos no vivo en la prehistoria. Por favor, mi abuelita tenía Barbies…

·· Pero por lo menos yo fui una niña normal, que jugaba con muñecas…

·· ¿Dijiste normal… o común?

·· Dije que… véte a bañar…¬¬

Ahora la situación había cambiado: ya no me incomodaba saber lo que pudiera estar pensando Abel, por mí ahora se podía ir bien lejos…

Caminé a paso rápido y decidido, dispuesto a llegar tan pronto como fuese posible a mi próxima clase, Organización del Estado (aunque aún faltaba media hora buu!). Ya me habóia resignado a mi suerte y estaba escogiendo el que, según yo, era el mejor asiento para atender (y estar lejos de cierta personita) cuando sentí que me agarraban del hombro.

·· Oye ¿te pasa algo?

·· ¿Por qué¿Parece?

Me aparté algo bruscamente, para dar más efecto a mis palabras. La verdad es que no estaba molesta, pero quería hacerselo creer. Sentí ganas de ponerme a sonreir cuando vi la expresión de confusión y ligera preocupación del otro. Oh sí, como adoro hacer sufrir a la gente.

·· Vamos… no pasó nada

·· Ajá ·· dije sin mucha convicción

Un silencio, tuve que usar todo mi control sobre mí misma, para aguantar la risa

·· ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

¡NOOOOOOOOO, ESA CARA NO! Oh oh, la risa va a estallar… si tan solo no pusiera esa cara de perro apaleado. Se ve tan adorable… y tan estúpido…

Por fin, no pude contenerme más

·· Jajajaja¡tu cara! XDDD – me seguía partiendo de la risa

Tú me mirabas con ojos de plato

·· ¿Perdón? Creo que me perdí de algo…

·· Tonto¿cómo crees que me voy a molestar contigo? Si en primer lugar, fui yo quien te estaba fastidiando…

Otra vez se intercambiaron los roles, ahora el ofendido eras tú…

·· Anda vamos a comprar un helado... todavía hay tiempo…

·· No. No quiero·· dijo haciendo un mohín…

·· Ay, Abel no seas niño. Fue una bromita – El seguía de espaldas – Ya que no me quieres hacer caso por las buenas…

Me sigue ignorando olímpicamente…

·· Mira yo te lo advertí… bien dicen que guerra avisada no mata gente….

Cuando por fin él se volteó a ver de reojo, seguramente vencido por la curiosidad, ya era demasiado tarde. Se desató una verdadera batalla campal.

·· JAJAJAJAJA, NO POR FAVOR! NO LO HAGAS, NO NO NO! AHÍII NOOOOOOO SAOOOOOOORIIIIIIII JAJAJAJA NOOOOOOOOO

¿Quién diría que este chico tan flaquito sería así de cosquilludo?

Pero dije que no le daría tregua, y no lo hice. Mis manos estaban por todas partes, llegando a todos lados, hasta que por fin

·· Por favor… ya n…no – dijo con voz entrecortada

·· ¿Te rindes?

·· Por supuesto que… no

Ataque directo

·· Nooo, quise decir… que sí…

Mirandole desconfiada, alejé mis manos un poco de él, mientras que sus ojos las veían riendo y a la vez con temor.

·· Pero tú pagas el helado…

Suspiró.

·· El que calla otorga… vamos – le dije ayudandole a levantarse.

Afortunadamente el puesto de helados estaba cerca de ahí, porque el exagerado de Abel se tambaleaba a cada rato, quejandose de que yo había sido muy agresiva.

·· Oh sí, soy muy cruel pero el mundo me ama igual

·· ¬¬ sí claro… ¿qué hela… ¿quieres un helado de fresa ¿no?

·· OO Sí ¿como sabías?

·· Llamalo intuición XDDD

·· Mmmm presiento que me estás fastidiando de alguna forma…

·· ¿Cómo crees? nn

·· Precisamente esa mirada me hace desconfiar

·· Jajaja, yo creo que estás paranoica

Antes de que pudiera decirle alguna respuesta igual de amable era su turno así que me tuve que callar. Que suertudo.

·· Ammm yo quiero un helado de fresa – pareció indeciso·· ¡Que más da! Déme dos – dijo.

·· ¿Dos de fresa?

·· Sí

·· Aquí tienes·· dijo el heladero

Ya nos alejábamos del lugar cuando se oyó un grito histérico y muy chillón como para venir de una voz de hombre

·· ¿Qué¡¡¡Cómo que no tiene helado de fresa!

·· Lo siento, pero se me acabó. ¿No quisieras otro..?

·· Aaaah no… yo quiero un helado de fresa¡y eso es lo que voy a tener!

El chico que había hecho tanto escándalo, un muchacho de cabello castaño corto y ojos grandes del mismo color de su cabello, miró con furia hacia su alrededor… hasta que nos vio a nosotros y se dirigió a Abel… que se había quedado mirando sorprendido la escena, sin probar su helado

El individuo se quedó plantado frente a donde estabamos, mirando a Abel con altivez. No sé por qué pero el sujeto me pareció desagradable.

·· Hola¿me conoces? – dijo con voz falsamente amigable

Abel lo miró con seriedad, pero solo negó con la cabeza

·· ¿No?·· al hombre casi se le salen los ojos de la irritación pero logró dominarse y volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa de falsa amabilidad·· deberías saberlo… soy Seiya Usagiuma y si yo quiero algo, lo obtengo. Y – dijo con esa odiosa sonrisa·· quiero comer ése helado

Abel lo miró con dureza, pero el otro hizo como si no le importara

·· No me interesa quien seas – dijo por fin Abel después de un rato·· si quieres comer helado en vez de estar fastidiando a las personas cómprate tú uno… claro si es que alguien quiere venderte algo

La cara del tipo pareció enrojecer de rabia… sabía que nada bueno iba a surgir de ello.

·· Ah, ya veo…¿quieres bronca? Pues eso tendrás…

Ambos hombres se miraron con profundo resentimiento. Una pelea¡por Dios! Es lo último que quiero que pase. No porque no confíe en la fuerza de Abel, ni que me cayera bien el otro chico. Por mí que ese desgraciado acabara todo lleno de moretones y apaleado, pero eso traería problemas a Abel… y no puedo permitir que le pase algo.

·· Ehh – estaba algo reticente de decir esa palabra pero no se me ocurrió otras así que – este tu… "amigo"

El castaño me miró con aires de grandeza.

·· ¿Que quieres, gordita?

Casi le tiro un puñetazo pero me contuve. Calma, tengo que estar calmada…

·· Querías un helado ¿no? Toma el mío… apenas lo he probado

Abel me miró con sorpresa. Le hice un guiño, intentando hacerle entender que todo estaría bien

El tipo miró a mi amigo con una sonrisa estúpida triunfante

·· ¿Viste? Tu amiga parece ser más inteligente que tú, a pesar de ser mujer – me hirvió la sangre, pero seguí aparentando estar calmada·· A ver dame acá ese helado

Extendí la mano, pero cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, le sonreí.

Y se lo puse en la cara.

·· Lástima el helado… Abel, mira la hora que es. ¡Todo el tiempo que hemos perdido! Vamos a la clase… ·· Tomé del brazo a mi amigo, y me fui caminando oronda, sin mirar atrás la cara de idiota que seguro tendría el otro chico

En el camino al aula, Abel me miraba como si tuviera algo raro en la cara

·· ¿Qué?

·· No me digas que me salió otro grano·· pensaba con deseperación en esa negra posibilidad

·· No… solo es que… ¿por qué hiciste eso?

·· ¿Darle mi helado? Es que cuando vi su cara se me quitaron las ganas. Además el dijo que le dieramos el helado pero no dijo cómo

·· ¿Conoces a ese tipo?

·· No. ¿Debería? – dije restandole importancia

·· Es el hijo de un importante empresario cervecero, tal vez el hombre más influyente en este país

·· Mmm ya veo… con razón el chico es tan idiota, tiene la cabeza llena de alcohol

Contrario a lo que yo creí, Abel permaneció serio. Pero justo en ese momento la clase empezó y ya no pudimos hablarnos hasta después…

Abel parece creer que el chico ése pueda causarme problemas. Yo no veo porque intenta darle tantas vueltas al asunto, solo tuve una experiencia desagradable con un niñito caprichoso y odioso.

Ni modo… no todos los días pueden ser perfectos.

¿Por qué le tuve que dar mi helado a ese? Ahora quiero fresas... urgentemente

* * *

jejeje no se que les parecio pero ahi me dicen s icomprendanme tengo un trabajo q hacer sobre Hitler asi que estoy medio extraña... bueno mejor contesto reviews

**NAYU **: q mala! saori no es santa d mi devocion pero no es q la odie... (en todo caso mas odio a seiya. ¬ ¬) gracias por tu review no entendi muy bien.. eres de peru? SI?saludos tonces compatriota y q la force este contigoooooo

**Catalina Ivanovna** si tus sesos andan secos mi cerebro esel sahara UU yo tampoco odio a saori (ta bien q la pobre sea algo brutita pero vamos! no es TAN mala asta me cae bien ) pero tanta gente diciendo mueryte a saori! muerte a saori! se t mete en el cerebro! ojala t guste el capi graciassssss por leer

**Aisha-ladimoon** jeje ojala t guste este capi se me abia secado bastante la imaginacionbueno poner a abel en la historia desde el principio fue mi objetivo nn . ya no me acuerdo d la peli del diario d bridget jones pero lo q si recuerdo con claridad es q habia dos galanes. me da un poco d rabia tener q endosarle a saori el cuerazo d abel... pero bueeeno.

**firts-ayanami **jajaja gracias por los inmerecidos elogios y sobretodo porque hayas leido esta historia... ojala t guste el capi en verdad, cruazare los dedos nn

a todos los q leyeron solo les puedo decir una palabra:

GRACIAS nn


	4. El principio de lo que vendra

Tercer día

AAAAAA ¡no lo puedo creer¡¿Cómo estoy viva aún!

¿Y cómo es posible que pueda seguir teniendo rollos¡Ayer hice **_seis _**abdominales!

La vida es cruel… bu, bu, bu…

Meee… me está llegando tener que poner siempre al principio de mi día _Querido diario. _¡Hay que tener originalidad, carambas!

Apreciado diario:

¡Está pasando algo horrible! Mis manos se están poniendo duras, de tanto escribir. ¿Por qué la vida del estudiante es tan dura!

Otra cosa más para la listita de compras de fin de semana. Hmmm… me parece que me falta que puede ser. Ya puse otro celu (el mío ya tiene **3 meses** de viejo! _O sea_), Crema humectante Nivea, esmalte Revlon, delineador púrpura Maybelline, sombras MaxFactor, casaca Puma…

¿Que me puede estar faltando? Yo y mi memoria de pollito…

Bueno como sea. Hoy el dia fue… mejor lo apunto, ni siquiera puedo describirlo

Me había despertado tempranísimo, eran ya las 8 de la mañana y ya estaba en la clase de… bueno, una clase tan interesante que ni siquiera el nombre puedo memorizarme

La cosa es que… ¡no había llegado Abel! Y el siempre, cada vez que yo llegaba, me bostezaba en la cara diciendome:

_- ¿Recién?_

Y justo hoy que le había traído el Aquafresh y un Listerine (un sutil regalo de mi parte ..) para que les diera un buen uso, no viene. ¿Qué le habría pasado?

Como la clase de don Petrusco (hay que ver su cara para comprender el sobrenombre) estaba taaaan interesante hablando sobre la economía de un cierto señor que curiosamente se llamaba como mi burrito de peluche (leeendo, mi Pericles), me puso a enumerar las posibles posibilidades por las que no hubiera podido venir:

Number One (he decidido practicar mi inglés, so…): se quedo dormido.

¡Imposible! Ese hombre tiene como veinte despertadores. Si uno se le malogra, igual puedes escuchar desde el _pío, pío _deun reloj con forma de huevo (OO!)o el establo que relincha a hasta la _Para Elisa_ de una cajita musical que le regaló su mamá, pasando por la radio que pasa baladas las 24 horas, todo en la misma habitación.

Hmmm… creo que debería escoger mejor a mis amigos.

(Como si tuviera de donde elegir. ToT)

Bah, yo me quiero… (abrazo a mí misma)

¿En que estaba?

Number Tu: le dio la vagancia

Noooo… si no, ya sería el fin del mundo. Y por lo que veo yo aún sigo viva y este edificio sigue en pie, desgraciadamente. Y por desgracia me refiero al edificio, obviamente.

Tri¿Estará enfermito?

Del estómago no creo: pues si no se enferma comiendo cinco hamburguesas con palta, huevo, queso fundido y frijoles, entonces nada puede hacerle mella. Y nunca lo he visto resfríado…

· ¡Estudiantes, atiendan!

Sinceramente, don Petrusco es un mártir. Hay que tener agallas para llevar enseñando veinte años enseñar un curso cuando incluso las hormigas se duermen. Los del pasado _sí _que eran hombres. Mejor presto atención, pues aunque no quiera, TENGO que aprobar este curso. ¡No es justo que tenga tantos créditos¡Arte debería tener otro tanto!

Me parece que incluso el tal Seiya… se despertó pues cuando estaba durmiendo su boca estaba entreabierta y su barbilla extrañamente brillante pero ahora que ha pasado su mano, el brillo ha desaparecido.

· Como acabamos de empezar y sé que todos están deseosos de aprender todo lo humanamente posible sobre el tema · ¿cómo es posible que alguien pueda decir _eso _y lo que es peor _que se lo crea_? · les pediré que hagan una monografía – silbidos – sobre la vida y reformas que hizo Pericles – más silbidos – y que me lo entreguen el viernes.

¡Y yo creí que el hombre era un profesor maltratado por sus alumnos! ABUSADOR

Al volver a mirar mi salón, creí que habría una revolución. Miles de manos se alzaban amenazantes sobre la cabeza del profesor, quien estaba aterrorizado hasta lo vellitos, pero supuestamente disimulando, se escudó tras su escritorio.

· P·pero c·como sé que tienen muchas cosas por hacer, pueden hacer el trabajo con un compañero. Así no tendrán de qué preocuparse…

Los ánimos no se calmaron, ni mucho menos, pero por lo menos ahora el profesor podía respirar libremente, cosa que hizo seguida y muchas veces. Y sin embargo en todos estaba la misma pregunta, claro que variaba la cantidad y grado de ofensividad de los insultos¿cómo haríamos un trabajo así en dos días?

· Este…· se oyó al profesor aclarándose la garganta – me dejan los nombres de los equipos, y doy por terminada la clase.

Genial, tendría que pararme a entregar un papelito _hasta _donde estaba el profesor. ¿Dónde estaba Abel cuando lo necesitaba?

Ya estaba escribiendo el apellido de Abel y el mío, cuando sentí que alguien se me acercaba.

· Disculpa¿puedo trabajar contigo?

Me preparaba a mostrar mi pose sexy y decirle que ya tenía pareja cuando lo siguiente que vi fueron un par de ojos de borrego verde.

De cachorro.

· Sí, claro, por supuesto.

Imposibles de negarles algo.

El chico pareció contento y los ojitos verdes brillaron de felicidad.

· ¡Gracias! No sabes lo que me has hecho, es que… no conozco a nadie aquí

Casi me lanzo a abrazarlo al ver su cara de niñito que ha perdido a su mamá en medio mercado

· No es nada… ya no te preocupes… Me llamo Saori, Saori Kido – espero que el chico se impresione, lo que no sucede nunca, haciendo que me sienta algo decepcionada. ¿Dónde vive este muchacho que no me conoce?

· Ups… que tonto, debí presentarme¿no? Soy Shun, mucho gusto

· El gusto es mío… Dime, pero ¿por qué yo resulté la elegida, entre todas estas gentes, para tener el honor de ser tu compañera de trabajo?

· Pues… la verdad… me quedé dormido y acababa de llegar cuando oí que el profesor dejaba tarea, y la primera persona que vi fue a ti. Además… me pareciste una persona simpática

OO Este chico sí que es buen fisonomista

· Ojala todos te oyeran muchacho…

· ¿Qué dijiste?

· No nada ¿te parece si nos encontramos en la biblioteca a planear nuestro súper emocionante trabajo? – guau¿Pienso ir a la biblioteca? Realmente estoy desesperada por aprobar este curso

· Ya pues. Si mejor que nos veamos después, me parece que está por comenzar la siguiente clase.

· ¿En verdad¿que hora es? Sí, tienes razón…

· Uy verdad. ¿Qué me toca? Oh no, la clase de filosofía hindú. Me han dicho que el profesor, Shaka, te manda al mismo infierno si alguien se atreve a llegar tarde.

· ¿Llevas filosofía hindú? Yo no alcancé… T.T pero pude entrar a la clase de Alquimia, con el

profesor Mü

· ¿Se supone que eso es un nombre¿Muuu?

· Bueno… "shaka" suena raro también ¿no? si lo pronuncias fuerte: chaca·chaca·chaca

· Oye ¡que me distraes! Tengo que llegar a la clase…

Shaka · no me acuerdo su apellido, es muy difícil – es uno de los profesores más deseados de la universidad, o eso dicen. No he tenido oportunidad de verlo pero por los entusiastas comentarios que he oído, tanto del lado femenino como del otro, se decía que era un verdadero dios, un "tesoro del cielo".

Mü Jamir , por su parte, no se quedaba atrás. De un origen tan recóndito como el de Shaka era idolatrado por miles de quinceañeras o estudiantes con alma de niñas que veían en el respetable profesor de alquimia a un lindo y abrazable carnerito de carne y hueso.

Yo no puedo describirlo. Aun no lo he visto. Pero justo ahorita lo voy a conocer.

Y hay que reconocer que al profe de Alquimia te dan ganas de apapacharlo pero respetos guardan respetos, y yo soy considerada. Está bastante bueno… aunque, parece una chica. Tiene unos ojazos cubiertos de unas pestañas bien largas pero lo peor es su pelo. Es enoooooooome, parece que se arrastra tras él como la cola de un vestido de novia. Y que decir de sus ojazos, si parecen de corderito perdido de su redil.

Y lo peor… es que el desgraciado… tiene su pelo sedoso y brillante. ;;

_¿Que champú usará?_

- Oye… ya acabo la clase… tú, pelimorada, despierta… eh….

Me desperté y ¿que fue lo que mis ojos vieron? Una chica de largos cabellos medio celestes, me pareció. Pero bueno, estando con los ojos con legañas no pude darme cuenta bien.

· Me llamó Hilda, mucho gusto – me dijo sonriendome

Todo lo anterior dicho sobre los profesores me lo contó mi compañera de mesa, esta chica palida Hilda Polaris. Le sienta recontra bien su apellido ahorita que está con su abrigo blanco de piel, de verdad parece un oso polar. Es una chica bonita pero ni por un segundo se compara a mí en belleza. Claro que Dios la ha compensado con mayor entendimiento. Si no la pobre ya hubiera sido muy desgraciada.

Pero al parecer ésta, la clase de Historia del Arte Clásico, no es de sus favoritas.

· ¡Me encanta el arte! Pero aprenderme todos esos escultores, que tienen unos nombres… uno se llamaba Sofoalgo, Anaxanoseque o Temístonosecuanto. Prefiero la pintura: Rubens¡ese sí que sabe de arte! Pero no me cambies de tema… como te decía esta universidad es muy renombrada… sobretodo por los profesores guapísimos que tiene… claro, siempre hay excepciones.

Dirigió una mirada al profesor. Oriundo de un país nórdico, como Hilda, tenía un nombre rarísimo. Uno con muchas "s" y "k". Pero era por su exagerado apego a la belleza artística que le había merecido el apelativo de Afrodita por parte de sus colegas e incluso de sus estudiantes.

Pero ¡monos y monadas, hay que verlo para creerlo. Me tuve que contener varias veces para no llamarlo "profesora" durante la clase. Y no era solo por el cuerpo delgado, el rostro delicado, la piel blanca, las rizadas pestañas y esos labios brillantes. No, eso no era todo en absoluto. La estrafalaria vestimenta decía mucho más. Pues al contrario de todos sus formales y aburridos colegas, Afrodita tenía su propio estilo. Unos jeans focalizados a la cadera, una chompa verde limón muy pegada que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello, y la casaca de gamuza naranja que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus curvas, digo, cuerpo. Y unos ojos que parecían tener mucha experiencia con el delineador.

Me falto decir que al profesor Afrodita no le molestaba en nada su sobrenombre. Es más, parecía adorar que se hayan olvidado de su nombre.

· El deleite a través de los ojos nos viene de siglos atrás, de la época de los griegos, maestros del arte. Ellos sabían apreciar la belleza en el mundo y para ellos está radicaba sobretodo en el cuerpo humano. Admiren la naturalidad de las formas de estas esculturas, la perfección de los nervios la posición y las sombras. Esto es realismo, esencia pura, la vida que parecen transmitir… Los griegos fueron los primeros grandes artistas y todo aquel que se digna de saber algo de esa materia debe conocerla influencia de este pueblo maestro. El arte es una expresión de la civilización, muestra lo avanzada y espiritual que puede llegar a ser.

· Y es más – continuó la nada habladora Hilda· parece que incluso piensa como mujer, pues a menudo se le ha visto "en escenas comprometedoras" con otros hombres.

· No me sorprendería… ¿qué mujer querría meterse con un tipo todo maquillado?

Y no me había dado cuenta pero justo ahorita me está mirando. Y no fue precisamente cautivante la mirada celeste con sombras turquesas y el negro delineador. Fue inquietante, y no en el buen sentido.

· Señorita Kido, si a usted no le importa el arte, y ya veo que ni siquiera le interesa el buen gusto – dijo, mirando significativamente a la ropa que traía puesta – por lo menos podría dejar que los que de verdad están interesados puedan escuchar la clase. Seguramente no querría que otros tengan sus mismos defectos ¿no?

Sentí una explosión en mi interior. ¿Qué YO me visto mal¿Qué acaso la chompa verde y la casaca naranja es un espejismo? Si hasta vi que tiene medias amarillas. ¡Y lleva mocasines de cuero!

· Oigame ust…

· Bueno, _chicos_ – dijo con una extraña entonación "el profesor"· parece que la clase se acabó. La próxima clase continuaremos con el mismo tema que aún no acabamos debido a una desagradable interrupción – e indicó con un desdeñoso movimiento de la mano a Saori – Eso es todo por hoy. ¡Por favor, no se me corrompan con malas compañías!

· Yo lo mato… la mato… Afrodita pasa a mejor vida· dije y casi me abalanzo y cumplo mi amenaza pero Hilda me arrastró hasta la salida del salón

· No vale la pena, _chica_. Además me parece que alguien te está esperando

Aún temblando de furia, me volteé a ver a quien Hilda señalaba y vi a Shun sonriéndome tímidamente. Mi ira se evaporó.

Me despedí de Hilda y me acerqué a él. Con el mal rato pasado, me había olvidado de lo que le que le dije más temprano.

· ¿Qué tal estuvo tu clase? · Shun vio a una Saori toda alborotada y con la ropa ajada por el forcejeo para zafarse de Hilda

· … · Saori casi lo mira feo pero pensó que si lo hacía el muchacho se podía poner a llorar así que se contuvo – ni me hagas acordar – le dijo con voz sepulcral

· Eh… bueno… dijo Shun con una risita· Es una lástima, mi clase sí que estuvo muy interesante… · Y me contó las maravillas que les había dicho el tal Shaka, que habló mil maravillas sobre el budismo, los 7 destinos y blablabla, mientras ibamos a la biblioteca y pasaban por el comedor· Estaba pensando ¿por que mejor no sacamos libros y los traemos aquí? Es que tengo mucha hambre nn

· Bueno tú ganas. Entonces vamos rápido.

Vaya que las bibliotecas son grandes. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. ¡Y había una araña! Casi me desmayo, menos mal que Shun estaba ahí.

Me sirvió de amortiguador para la caída. Jejeje.

Pero como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, tuve que encontrarme una orgía completa en los libros de civilizaciones clásicas. Pude distinguir el pelo azul de Julian y algo parecido a la _perr…scada _de Tetis.

Suspiro. No puedo olvidarlo aún…

Afortunadamente Shun no estaba que si no le daba un paro al niño. Ese es más inocente…. No conoce el mundo, pero presentarselo así de frente le chocaría. No podía permitir que viera esa escena, NO SEÑOR, mi instinto maternal se rebela a la idea, así que _tuve_ que tirarles los libros de sociología, política y demás, llenando de polvo a los amantes. No es porque quisiera vengarme, era solo por preservar la salud mental del chico.

¿Cómo podría ser capaz de otra cosa?

Ojala que a esos dos se les haya empolvado el…

· Shun ¿acabaste?

· Espera… este libro está interesante…

· ¡Ay ya¡No tenemos todo el día! Ni que estuvieras maquillandote…

· Ya estoy afuera… uu

Lo tengo dominado.

Ahora que lo miro bien… me parece lindo, pero a mi altura, definitivamente no está…

Nos fuimos al quiosco donde Shun quiso encargarse de comprar algo de comida para los dos. Mientras lo vi irse no pude evitar pensar… ¿por qué se acercó a mí?

¿Habrá sido mi despampanante belleza lo que lo mató?

¿Querrá flirtear conmigo?

Sí, eso debe ser, pero el pobre se siente tan abrumado delante de mí, que no puede evitar ser timido.

· Oge Shaori – Shun tenía media hamburguesa en la boca, sin contar las papitas y las yuquitas fritas · ¿ke ge naguese eno?

No… no creo que se haga el niño ingenuo. El es así.

· Nhgo – Tragó y respiró profundamente· ¿Que te parece poner esto?

· Sí, está bien.

Vaya que el muchacho sabe lo que hace. Lo adoro. Nunca más pensaré siquiera en la posibilidad de hacer un trabajo con alguien que no sea Shun. Acabó nuestra monografía en… ¡3 horas! Claro que ahora que eran las 7 me pelaba de frío, pero el hecho de saber que Julian y Tetis estarían desesperados por esta tarea y yo la tenía hecha y se la podría restregar en las caras me hacía sentir MUY bien.

A este chico vale la pena tenerlo como amigo.

Por supuesto que no soy interesada. Yo, Saori, soy la más altruista de las mujeres vivientes sobre la faz de la tierra.

Hay que dejarse de cosas. El chico es lindo, un amor. Tiene unos ojazos verdes de oveja que desgarran y te dan ganas de abrazarlo hasta que se muera.

Mmm… ¿Por qué no?

· Shun – Saori acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al del muchacho

¿El debería estar muriendose de pánico y horror, verdad?

Nada más lejos de lo que en verdad pasó.

Le sonrió dulcemente.

· Saori, disculpa pero no puedo hacerlo. A ti te veo como una amiga, no como otra cosa. Disculpame que te lo diga, pero… me parece que no eres mi tipo.

Saori··· OO

· Claro Shun, jajaja, era una bromita nomas. ¿Cómo crees que me interesaría en ti¡Te acabo de conocer!

· Claro. Ja. Me disculpas. Estoy muy cansada después de tanto trabajo.

· Eh…. Sí….. claro…. ¿_Que no fui yo quien hizo todo el trabajo? U_

Me rechazó…

A mí…

A Saori KIdo…

…

…

¿Será gay?

· ¿Saori?

Esa voz… ya me había olvidado de él.

Bah¿cree que le voy a hacer caso¿Qué voy a estar disponible cuando le dé la gana?

- Saori… ya pues… háblame

- Está bien, solo para que veas que soy buenita. ¿Qué te paso?

- Es que… tengo que decirte algo importante

- ¿Qué cosa?

Silencio

- pues que…

Mas silencio

- Quiero que te cases conmigo

Sigue el silencio… aunque no por mucho

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA….

Au, me va a doler la garganta. Y mi estomaguito me duele! Pero no puedo evitar de reir…

- Te pasas oye… todo el dia sin aparecerte y de la nada vienes con un chiste como ese…

- Pero…

- Tu si que sabes como romper un silencio profundo¿eh? Bueno ya me voy… estoy super cansada y mañana me tengo que levantar a correr a sí que, chau.

- ¿Sales a correr?

- Abelito lindo precioso de mi corazón…

Lo miré con la sonrisa más luminosa del mundo (que ganaba por lejos a las de los models de pasta de dientes)

_**- MUERETE **_

Y así acabó mi día.

Difícil de encontrar una sola palabra para describirlo todo.

Pero debo decir que creo que estar aquí no será tan malo después de todo.

Espero con ansias los días por venir.

¡Au mi uña!

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno esta es la cosa mas absurda que he escrito (por no decir estupida) pero me he divertido un monton haciendola. Se que me querrán matar por haberme desaparecido así y encima por haberlo acabado asi... pero es quemi inspiracion viajó a la Taraak. Gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews, son lo maximo y a los que se atrevieron a leer esta cosa les digo algo¡ustedes si que tiene estomago!

* * *

El reloj daba las 12 campanadas. El campus se veía desierto. Pero Abel seguía parado en medio del patio cerca al quisco.

- Pero lo que dije era verdad

Grillos

· ¿Saori hace ejercicio?

Ahora si: **FIN**


End file.
